


Никогда не поздно быть тем, кем бы ты мог быть

by Vinsachi



Category: Predestination (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: Во время следующего цикла Пшик-Подрывник пытается найти новый способ разорвать цепь.





	Никогда не поздно быть тем, кем бы ты мог быть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It’s Never Too Late to be Who You Might Have Been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624152) by [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela). 



Он сидит за столом в прачечной перед раскрытым журналом. Он почти убедил себя в том, что не помнит, какой сегодня день. Но, конечно же, это не так. Прежде чем усесться, он подтащил стол на метр поближе к двери; добрую минуту прикидывал, верную ли занял позицию.  _Удача – это следствие расчета._ Сегодня –  _тот самый_  день, и сегодня он сделает все как надо. На этот раз он не облажается.  
  
Он старается принять непринужденную позу, сидя на простецком стуле, но не может не дергаться. Взгляд пробегает по страницам, не вчитываясь в слова; все, что его занимает – мерное тиканье настенных часов. Придет ли он ровно в час, или в прошлый раз было уже начало второго?  _Тик-тик-тик…_  
  
Он так и подпрыгивает, когда с громким скрипом распахивается дверь, и Джон врывается в прачечную с пистолетом наизготовку.  
  
Джон.  
  
Эмоция захлестывает его, как вышедшая из берегов река, и он выпаливает первую пришедшую на ум глупость.  
  
\- Хорошо выглядишь, хех. Ого.  
  
\- Так ты . . . Пшик-Подрывник? – говорит Джон, и он вспоминает, каково ему сейчас – весь мир переворачивается с ног на голову черт знает уже в который раз. И с чего он вдруг решил, что сейчас уместно шутить? Так что, заслышав дурацкое прозвище, он просто замолкает и кивает.  
  
Джон глядит на него не моргая.   
  
\- Ты убил всех этих людей.  
  
Это правда, пусть так и хочется возразить; от этого желания мгновенно закипает кровь; но, черт возьми, разве это приведет к чему-то другому на этот раз? Жизнь его снова повиснет на волоске – точнее, на конце чертовой цепи, которая скоро порвется. Вместо того чтобы удариться в перечисление всех катастроф, которые он предотвратил, - знает же, что это неизменно оканчивается одним и тем же: пулей у него в груди, - он откашливается и говорит Джону то, что он должен услышать.  
  
\- Знаю. Выслушай меня, всего минутку, ладно? Мне жаль.  
  
-  _Жаль?_  
  
Он поспешно кивает. – Да. Ведь я – это ты, помнишь. Мы не бессердечны.  
  
\- Ты… так зачем же ты это сделал? – спрашивает Джон.  
  
Вот оно. Момент истины. Он не без труда встает и, шаркая, делает несколько шагов вокруг стола, пытаясь скрыть разочарование в тот момент, когда Джон отступает, лишь бы сохранить дистанцию.  
  
\- Потому что так было надо – нет, дай сказать, - говорит он, поднимая руку в ответ на попытку Джона его прервать. – Теперь все встает на свои места. Я всю свою жизнь потратил, преследуя Пшика-Подрывника, только чтобы однажды войти сюда и узнать, что все эти чертовы годы им был я. Ну и что, по-твоему, я сделал? А?  
  
Рука, в которой Джон держит пистолет – у него она еще здоровая - вздрагивает.   
  
– Ты убил его.  
  
\- Вот именно! – Он хлопает себя по бедру здоровой рукой. – Потому что я не понимал! Но разве ты не видишь – нам  _нужен_ Пшик-Подрывник. Без Пшика-Подрывника нас не существует.  
  
Джон стоит, как громом пораженный. – Мы не стоим жизней шести тысяч людей! Ты мог бы… разорвать цепь. Прекратить все это.  
  
\- Нет, вот что я пытаюсь сказать. – Он делает пару шагов вперед. – Я не мог разорвать цепь. Не убей я их всех – никогда бы тебя не увидел снова. Но нам под силу сделать это.  
  
Джон все еще в замешательстве, но во взгляде его уже различается понимание. Сработало.  
  
Каждое движение дается с трудом. Он тяжело опускается на колени в нескольких шагах от Джона.  
  
– Ты – лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной. Я бы не смог дожить эти годы, зная, что больше не увижу тебя. Но теперь во всем этом нет смысла, понимаешь? Если останешься здесь со мной - Пшик-Подрывник больше никогда не появится. Мы можем прожить свои жизни вместе, и вместе с нами же и умрет эта цепь. Сделаешь это? Вместе со мной?  
  
На какое-то мгновение вопрос повисает в воздухе. Но потом пистолет Джона с глухим звуком ударяется о покрытый линолеумом пол, и секундой спустя Джон тоже опускается на колени. Прямо там, перед ним, на одну секунду - Джон опускается на колени, протягивает к нему руку и берет за подбородок.  
  
\- Я так скучал по тебе, - говорит Джон.  
  
Он улыбается – своей кривой улыбкой, обнажающей изломанные зубы, и заходится счастливым смехом.   
  
\- Я тоже по тебе скучал.


End file.
